


Grimm Night

by silveradept



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Use Of A Semblance, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Badass Boasting, F/F, Remnant Halloween Equivalent, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: It's the eve before Hunter's Day, and Blake is unhappy with the options being marketed. Additionally, someone gives Yang an excuse to punch people who deserve to get punched, because Blake is worth punching people over.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Grimm Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



Blake rolled her eyes at yet another shop window decorated for "Hunter's Day," with little trinkets and costumes available.

"Who buys this?" she grumbled, pointing at a child-size replica costume of a Beowulf. "The creatures of Grimm are a serious threat to everyone's lives."

"Sure, but that's what they have us for," Yang said. It had felt anticlimactic to all of them, after everything they had gone through, to be fully and officially licensed, but there wasn't any denying they had already been doing the job of licensed Hunters ever since Beacon fell. "You've gotta admit, the kids dressed as Hunters look cute," Yang added, slipping her hand into Blake's. "There are some adorable pictures of Ruby dressing like Qrow that he probably wishes he could burn."

Blake sighed. "I wish I'd had the luxury of being able to laugh at the things that were threatening me," she said.

Before Yang could think of something good to say, Blake's ears flattened as she glanced at a different part of the shop's wares.

"And why is it 'Hunter's Day' when so many people decide they're going to dress as Faunus, anyway? We exist and we're not," she waved her hand at the display of ears and tails, some of them Dust-infused to move along with the user's thoughts as if they were natural, "a costume."

Yang studied the rack carefully through the window. One of Processor Port's lectures about the discovery of how negative emotions attract the Grimm and several of the festivals that started immediately after warred with Professor ( _Doctor!_ Oobleck's mental voice immediately corrected her) Oobleck's history of Remnant that contained an awful lot of humans being cruel to Faunus in it. Come to think of it, Doctor Oobleck had really made a point of including all that cruelty after Cardin had insisted that the White Fang were terrorists who deserved to be executed.

"I didn't think about it that way," Yang said quietly. "I thought you would be happy for the opportunity to be a Faunus among everybody else and nothing would happen."

Blake turned to look at Yang, her ears still pinned back, before her look softened and she sighed again.

"I did," she said. "We don't have Hunter's Day on Menagerie, since we don't have a lot to thank Hunters for. But when I'm not home, only having one day a year where I could be myself and not have to worry about getting shot or beaten wasn't good."

Yang drew Blake into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, ho, look at this! Looks like we have a tail-chaser, boys," a slightly slurred voice called from nearby. Yang stepped in front of Blake, sizing up the three men who seemed to have taken an interest in them.

"They're both girls," one of the other men said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with a monster like that?" he said at Yang.

Only Blake saw Yang's eye twitch.

"You wanna step over here and say that?" Yang shouted back at him.

"They're not worth it," Blake said quietly.

"But you are," Yang replied equally quietly.

"Jake, Bill, go skin the cat," the slurred voice said. Jake and Bill advanced on them, the idea of hurting Blake making them smile.

"We should go," Blake said from behind her.

"But how can I turn down such a nice invitation?" Yang said, molasses in her voice, and then Jake and Bill were close enough for Yang to do what she did best.

Yang was pretty sure she didn't break anything with her punch, but only because she saw Jake's aura break after he slammed into the fountain in the center of the plaza. Bill didn't fare much better, crashing down into the fountain from Yang's other punch.

"Now, I was going to be nice to you," the leader said, clearly unhappy with how things had gone so far this evening, "but now I don't care who gets hurt." He swayed slightly as he walked up toward them, and tried to shove Yang out of the way to get to Blake. Yang pulled him along with her, keeping him away from Blake.

He turned to strike Yang, but she caught his first attempt in her mechanical hand. He tried again with his other fist, but Yang caught that, just as easily. His look of confusion was replaced by one of terror when Yang activated her Semblance, lighting her hair up, turning her eyes red, and shifting her amused smile into a grin that would make a Grimm fear her instead.

The leader screamed in terror, wrenched his hands out of Yang's, and started running away, Jake and Bill running after him.

"You really didn't need to do that," Blake said as Yang let the excess energy bleed off into the surrounding space.

"Sure I did." Yang said, taking both of Blake's hands in hers, "They threatened you. I'd be a bad girlfriend if I didn't beat them up."

"And?" Blake said, her ears forward and intent, searching for the rest of the story.

"Okay, fine, I've been itching to punch someone for weeks now and was looking for an excuse."

"That makes more sense. Do you feel better?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Actually, I do."

"Good," Blake said, leaning in to give Yang a kiss. "My hero," she said, fluttering her eyes so ridiculously that Yang started laughing in the middle of her flex.

"C'mon," Yang said. "There's going to be more punks out tonight to scare."

"More?" Blake replied. "You want to do this again?"

"Yeah! It's Grimm Night tonight! All the wannabes are going to be out."

"What?"

Yang looked puzzled at Blake's lack of knowledge. "It's a tradition! The night before Hunter's Day, all the kids who think they're the toughest go out and make mischief."

Blake looked even more confused. "Then what are you doing here?"

Yang smiled. "Because I'm the baddest bi—" she began to boast before spotting some children in Grimm masks turning the corner, "—best at making mischief."

Blake followed Yang's gaze and nodded. "Softie," she said, taking Yang's hand in hers. "You're here to make sure the kids stay safe, aren't you?" she said quietly.

Yang nodded. "The last thing anyone should worry about is whether or not their kids are coming back home tonight, whether it's jerks like those guys earlier or actual Grimm."

"Well, I think it's sweet," Blake said, kissing Yang on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said, grinning at Blake.

Shouts from a nearby street reached Blake's ears, and she pointed in the direction they came from. "I think those kids got spotted before they were done," she said. "Better go—wait for me!"

Blake chased after Yang as she dashed toward the commotion, her smile mirroring Yang's as they threw themselves into another unknown situation.


End file.
